We Don't Talk Anymore
by shmnlv
Summary: No summary [SVT] [BROKEN!SOONHOON]
1. Chapter 1

We Don't Talk Anymore

.

~shmnlv~

.

[Broken!SoonHoon]

.

Jihoon melirik jam kecil dimejanya.

05.00 p.m.

Masih ada satu jam sebelum janji yang dia buat dengan teman-temannya. Jihoon memeriksa kembali berkas-berkas di mejanya. Memutar ulang lagu yang baru selesai ia buat. Setelah memastikan semuanya beres, Jihoon mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya, mengunci ruangannya dan beranjak dari gedung agensi tempat ia berkerja.

'

Kling

"Selamat datang, ada yang- oh, Jihoon, kau sudah datang? Kukira kita berjanji datang pukul enam?"

"Ya. Hanya saja pekerjaanku sudah selesai dan aku tak tau harus melakukan apa, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya datang lebih awal."

Pemuda dengan rambut panjang yang berdiri di balik _counter_ tersenyum, "Masih ada empat puluh lima menit, mau pesan sesuatu?"

"Mungkin americano. Dimana aku harus menunggu."

"Naik saja ke sana. Sebentar- Jihye, antar dia keruangan atas."

Jihoon menatap wanita dengan seragam cafe yang tersenyum kearahnya, " Aku naik dulu Jeonghan _Hyung_."

"Oke. Aku akan segera ke sana."

.

Jihoon bermain dengan ponselnya, mencari-cari berita yang mungkin ia tinggalkan selama ia sibuk menyiapkan album barunya.

Klek

Jihoon mendongak, sedikit terkejut namun ia dengan cepat menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Tidak ada suara.

Jihoon kembali pada ponselnya dan si pembuka pintu hanya duduk di seberangnya dalam diam.

"Ji –oh Soonyoung, kapan datang?" Jeonghan datang dengan americano pesanan Jihoon.

"Baru saja."

Jeonghan mengangguk dan meletakkan pesanan Jihoon dan dibalas ucapan terimakasih dari Jihoon. Jeonghan memandang dua orang di depannya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Ah, Soonyoung mau pesan sesuatu?"

"Eum mungkin cappuccino."

"Okay, aku ambilkan di bawah." Jeonghan sempat melirik keduanya sebelum pergi dengan desah lirih.

.

Ruangan kembali sunyi hanya terdengar suara notifikasi dari ponsel Jihoon.

"Sial." Jihoon berdecak. Melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan kerutan di dahi Soonyoung.

"Aku sudah bilang aku libur hari ini! Aku sudah menyelesaikan laguku!"

"Aku sudah _Hyung_! Kau bisa langsung melihat di emailmu. Aku sudah mengirimnya!"

"Demi tuhan aku ingin libur!" Jihoon berdecak.

"Terserah kau. Aku libur dan jangan ganggu aku!"

Jihoon mematikan ponselnya dan kembali masuk keruangan tadi. _Mood_ nya buruk, dan pemuda diseberang yang menatapnya ingin tahu semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya. Jihoon hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kali ini benar-benar sunyi. Jihoon tak punya pelampiasan lagi selain secangkir americano yang sudah hampir habis. Ia jadi menyesal mematikan ponselnya.

Tanpa sengaja mata keduanya beradu. Jihoon yang memutuskan kontak pertama kali meski sebenarnya ia tak ingin.

Dia rin-

"Soonyoung cappucinomu. Dan lihat siapa yang datang."

Jihoon ikut melirik pintu. Dua orang berdiri disana, melambai semangat.

"Soonyoung _Hyung_ , Jihoon _Hyung_ aku merindukanmu"

Butuh sedetik untuk orang itu memeluk tubuh Jihoon, "Seungkwan lepaskan aku sebelum aku memukulmu."

"Ck, dasar pelit."

Seungkwan duduk disamping Jihoon dan pemuda lain yang bersama Seungkwan, Hansol ̶ atau mungkin sekarang Vernon, duduk disamping Seungkwan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Jihoon _Hyung_?"

"Seperti yang terlihat." Jawab Jihoon acuh.

"Buruk rupanya." Seungkwan beralih ke seberangnya, "Soonyoung _Hyung_ bagaiamana kabarmu?"

"Lumayan, hanya sedikit lelah dengan pekerjaan."

"Ah, Jihoon _Hyung_ , aku menghubungimu tadi." Hansol bersuara.

"Ponselku ku mati."

Hansol mengangguk mengerti.

Kemudian diam, hanya Jihoon yang diam sebenarnya. Soonyoung, Seungkwan dan Hansol terlibat percakapan yang seru tapi Jihoon tak punya keinginan untuk ikut pembicaraan mereka. Ia hanya sesekali menjawab dengan jawaban singkat.

.

Ketiga belas orang itu berkumpul setelah jam hampir menunju angka enam dan dua belas.

"Wah, lama sekali tidak bertemu."

Jihoon menatap semua temannya. Sahabatnya semasa menengah atas, sudah hampir sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu, mereka tampak menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik.

"Kudengar Seokmin berhasil mendapatkan Jisoo."

Dua orang yang di sebut tersenyum malu-malu. Jihoon ikut tertawa meledek.

" ̶ dan Jeonghan _Hyung_ yang akan menikah."

Jihoon mengerutkan dahinya, "Huh? Dengan siapa?"

"Kau pikir siapa lagi." Seungcheol merangkul bahu Jihoon. "Bagaimana denganmu produser kecil?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Kukira kau sudah punya kekasih, beritanya beredar luas."

Jihoon berdecak, "Kabar burung. Kau pikir aku bisa berkencan dengan semua jadwal padatku? Kalau kencan dengan partitur musik mungkin bisa." Jawab jiihoon sarkas.

"Cih, tidak berubah. Kau tidak lihat y,a Soonyoung bahkan sudah mau menikah. Kau tidak iri?"

Hening.

Semua ingin tau respon Jihoon. Jihoon sendiri terdiam tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Itu hidupnya." Jawab Jihoon dingin.

Jeonghan tertawa canggung, "Haha sudah hentikan pembicaraan konyol ini. Ayo berpesta."

.

Setelah berpesta sampai malam, tiga belas pemuda itu bergegas pergi.

"Ah, tunggu."

Soonyoung membuka tasnya. Mengeluarkan beberapa tumpuk surat, atau mungkin undangan.

"Untuk kalian." Soonyoung menyerahkan selembar untuk tiap orang. Ia berhenti ketika akan memberikan ke Jihoon. Tersenyum tipis sebelum menyerahkan undangan itu.

"Kau sungguhan menikah _Hyung_?" yang paling muda bertanya sambil membuka undangannya.

"Kau tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dia Soonyoung-ah."

"Anak teman eomma. Aku harus pergi. Aku duluan."

Dua belas pasang mata menatap kepergian Soonyoung.

"Aku juga harus segera pergi."

.

"Hati-hati Jihoon."

Jihoon tersenyum dan melambai kearah Jeonghan yang pergi dengan Seungcheol. Tinggal dia sendirian. Ia memang berencana pulang dengan bus jadi ia menolak tawaran jeonghan

Grep

Jihoon menoleh. Menatap lengannya yang di cekal lalu ganti memandang orang dihadapannya.

"Bisa kita bicara Jihoon-ah?"

.

Jihoon duduk menunduk. Disampingnya Soonyoung melakukan hal yang sama. Sudah dua bus tujuan rumah Jihoon yang lewat. Satu bus lagi, kalau Soonyoung tak kunjung bicara Jihoon bersumpah akan meninggalkannya.

"Maaf.."

Jihoon mengeratkan cengkramannya pada bangku ruang tinggu bus. Jihoon memang menunggu Soonyoung bicara, tapi ketika suara pemuda itu terdengar kenapa dadany terasa sakit.

"aku tidak tau kejadian waktu itu akan membuat kita seperti ini."

"Lupakan saja-"

"Aku tak bisa melupakan kejadian yang membuatku tak bisa tidur berhari-hari, Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya, menahan emosi yang mendorong air matanya untuk keluar.

"Apa dia baik padamu?" tanya Jihoon lirih.

"Siapa?"

"Calon istrimu."

Soonyoung tersenyum miris, "Tak sebaik dirimu."

Jihoon mendesah, "Lupakan Soonyoung. Kau akan menikah."

"Aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Hubungan kita berakhir karena kesalah pahaman yang tak pernah mau kau dengar penjelasannya."

"Cukup."

Jihoon bangun dari duduknya.

Sebuah bus berhenti di depan mereka.

"Kita selesai Soonyoung. Kau akan menikah, dan aku akan menjalankan kehidupanku. Jangan membahas masa lalu lagi. Kumohon. Dan selamat atas pernikahanmu."

Jihoon masuk kedalam bus dan bus berangkat bahkan sebelum Soonyoung sempat mengejarnya.

"Jihoon-ah.."

END(?)

Seorichillleooo!

Mana protesannya? Wkwkwk

Pertama kali bikin broken!soonhoon

dan tepuk tangan ff ini gak berhenti di tengah jalan wkwk

demi kesejahteraan/? Bersama, mau dong fav dan komennya ^^


	2. Past

We Don't Talk Anymore

Side story

.

Jihoon tau hubungannya dengan Soonyoung hampir menginjak tahun ke empat. Harusnya ia bisa lebih percaya pada Soonyoung. Namun, beban yang ia terima karena menginjak tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas ditambah tingkah aneh Soonyoung membuatnya semakin sensitif.

Ini sudah kelima kalinya Jihoon melihat Soonyoung jalan dengan seorang gadis yang sama. Saat pertama Jihoon tidak memikirkan hal ini sama sekali karena ia percaya Soonyoung. Kedua kali pun sama. Ketiga ia mulai berpikir tentang apa yang di lakukan Soonyoung. Keempat kesabarannya mulai hilang -ditambah Soonyoung yang tidak bercerita tentang hal ini dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kelima kesabaran benar-benar Jihoon hilang.

Jihoon mendapati dirinya menampar pipi Soonyoung keras membuat gadis di samping kekasihnya itu memekik.

"Aku menahannya begitu lama Kwon Soonyoung. Jika saja kau bercerita padaku aku tak akan melakukan ini."

Dalam hati jihoon berharap Soonyoung meresponnya, tapi tidak, pemuda itu hanya menunduk berusaha menghindarinya.

"Maaf, tapi anda siapa?" Gadis itu bertanya takut-takut.

Jihoon berdecih, "Tanyakan saja pada orang ini."

Jihoon pergi dari sana dengan tatapan semua orang yang tertuju padanya.

.

"Ku pikir kau perlu minta penjelasan darinya, Jihoon." Wonwoo sebagai sahabat baik Jihoon menasihati.

"Ya, kalau anak itu menyanggah semalam. Tapi dia hanya diam bagai pencuri yang tertangkap. Dia pikir aku apa. Kalau bosan bisa bilang. Main dibelakang itu menyakitkan."

Wonwoo mengusap punggung Jihoon yang bergetar. "Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku akan menunggunya. Kalau dia memang mencintaiku dia akan kembali."

Dan ya, kata-kata jihoon terbukti. Malam itu, tiga hari setelah kejadian tamparan, Soonyoung berdiri di depan apartemen Jihoon dengan ekspresi sulit terbaca.

"Jihoon, maafkan aku."

Jihoon tak tau harus merespon seperti apa, tapi hatinya menyuruh kakinya melangkah mendekat dan menyuruh tangannya meraih tubuh Soonyoung dalam pelukan hangat.

"Jangan patahkan kepercayaanku padamu Soonyoung."

.

.

Setelah itu hubungan mereka berjalan normal kecuali intensitas pertemuan mereka yang semakin kecil. Mungkin hanya sekali dua kali bertemu di sekolah dalam seminggu. Hal ini karena keduanya berbeda kelas dan kesibukan akan tes masuk universitas yang semakin dekat.

"Oy Jihoon,"

Jihoon mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya untuk menatap teman sekelasnya.

"Kau putus dengan Soonyoung, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Huh? Serius?"

Jihoon mengangguk dan berusaha mengabaikan temannya itu kalau telinganya tidak meangkap bisikan lirih dari depannya.

'Tapi aku melihatnya bersama wanita kemarin.'

.

.

.

Jihoon jadi tidak fokus dengan belajarnya. Ia hanya menatap kosong buku fisika yang memanggil minta di baca.

Berkali-kali Jihoon melirik ponselnya. Terpikir sesuatu, ingin melakukan tapi hatinya melarang.

"Baiklah, ayo lakukan ini Lee Jihoon.." Jihoon bicara pada dirinya sendiri sebelum mengambil ponselnya.

"Eo, Soonyoung-ah.. Sedang apa?" Jihoon menggigut bibir bawahnya, tanpa alasan dia mulai gelisah.

Cukup lama sampai Soonyoung menjawab, 'tidak ada. Kenapa menelpon?'

"Eung... hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

'Apa?'

Jihoon berpikir cukup lama sampai menanyakan pertanyaan yang terus berputar dikepalanya.

"Aku.. Masih bisa mempercayaimu, kan?"

Jihoon menunggu jawaban Soonyoung dengan gugup.

'Eum..'

"Hh... Soonyoung-ah. Let's breakup."

'Ji- apa yang ada dipikiranmu?'

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayaimu lagi Soonyoung-ah. Kita putus. Semoga ujianmu lancar."

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Jihoon menangis sangat lama sambil memandang foto Soonyoung yang nampak bahagia dan tengah mencium seorang gadis, di bibir.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay.. Ini side storynya hehe..

Ada yang nunggu gak?

Jangan bunuh aku karena ini terlalu gak jelas 🙏

Kurasa masalah pernikahan Soonyoung akan berakhir seperti itu wkwk

Aku gapunya pikiran apa2 tentang itu .. Maaf TT..TT

Terakhir, komen dan fav ditunggu ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ah, tunggu! Aku mohon!"

Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Soonyoung yang tidak terlihat baik. Rambut acak-acakan dan mata sembab, tidak jauh beda dari keadaannya.

"Kau bercanda kan? Masalah kemarin.." Soonyoung menatap penuh harap.

Jihoon menunduk lalu menggeleng, "Kita memang berakhir."

"Kenapa? Setidaknya katakan apa salahku?"

"Kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku dan.. Gadis itu-" Jihoon berhenti karena tak sanggup melanjutkan.

Mata Soonyoung membulat ia berusaha meraih lengan Jihoon, "Aku akan jelaskan.."

"Tidak perlu." Jihoon menepis tangan Soonyoung dan berbalik. "Kita sudah berakhir. Jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi."

Jihoon melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Soonyoung. Meninggalkan cintanya.

"Jihoon-ah.."

끝


End file.
